


Parents

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sirius was staying at mine during the summer after fifth year. This was when I was going to tell my parents that Sirius and I were dating. Yeah, you heard right. Dating. The great Sirius Black, womanizer, dating his male werewolf friend. It came as a shock to me too.' What happens when Remus and Sirius tell Remus' parents about their relationship? How will they react to the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYOOOOOOOO EVERYONE XD Haven't written a Harry Potter fic in AGES! Hope it's still good though. Hope you like it XD I own nothing and no one.
> 
> I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Bayley (Bay), Grace, Seth and Tauriel.
> 
> Please, please review XD

**Remus**

Sirius was staying at mine during the summer after fifth year. This was when I was going to tell my parents that Sirius and I were dating. Yeah, you heard right. _Dating_. The great Sirius Black, womanizer, _dating_ his _male werewolf_ friend. It came as a shock to me too. I was pacing the length of the dorm, biting the middle of the nail and flesh of my right thumb, the rest of his fingers had curled into a fist while my left arm was wrapped around me and my hand clutching my side. James and Peter had already left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, while Sirius and I finished packing, saying they didn't want to miss 'the most important meal of the day' – liars, they just wanted food.

It wasn't my fault that I was so nervous; I mean, my parents had only recently found out that I was Bi! But then they did react rather well to that... Eugh! I stopped pacing, standing in the middle of the room, facing away from mine and Sirius' beds. I didn't hear anything that would have alerted me to it, but the next thing I knew I had arms around me from behind. I jumped and lowered my hands before leaning back against the solid body behind me. I placed my arms over his, and sighed slightly.

"You need to stop worrying so much." Sirius whispered in my ear, before placing his chin on my shoulder, gently.

"But..." I started.

"No buts, no ifs, no nothing. I may not be as smart as you, but I do know some things."

"I'm not saying you don't, it's just..."

"Nuh uh mister. No arguing with me."

I stayed quiet. I felt Sirius lift his head off of my shoulder. Suddenly, I was spun around in Sirius' arms, before he placed my bottom lip in-between my teeth, biting lightly. I couldn't help but smile a little, and give a small chuckle. I pulled back, removing his teeth from my lip.

"Still, I..." I started.

Sirius leant forward and cut my rambling short by pressing his lips to mine. He made sure not to be gentle, wanting to make me lose all brain function. My arms wrapped around his neck, somehow making it easier for Sirius to use more force, which he gladly took advantage of. I pulled back after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily to catch our breaths.

"W-What was I s-saying?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry." Sirius whispered, kissing my nose gently. "We better finish up here. We won't have time tomorrow."

I nodded slowly, and together we finished packing for the holidays.

* * *

The ride to platform 9 and three quarters, the next day, wasn't as long as it usually was. Then again, I had a nice distraction this year... It seemed like minutes after we got onto the train that it stopped.

Peter, James, Sirius and I stepped off of the train, walking with each other towards our families. Mine, James' and Peter's parents had all gotten into the habit of waiting with each other when we came home from the holidays, which was fine with us.

"We'll see you guys soon, yeah?" James grinned.

"Course you will, mate." Sirius laughed. "You both better owl over the summer."

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." Peter replied, sarcastically. "Of course we will you idiot."

"Careful Pete, you remember what happened why James started with the name calling." I chuckled.

"Oh, don't remind me." James grumbled. "It _still_ hurts."

"Don't be such a _girl_ , Jamie." Sirius beamed.

"Shut up, you mangy mutt!"

"Doe eyed deer!"

"Flea coated tramp!"

"Bambi!"

Peter and I watched as our two best friends threw insult after insult at each other, each one as bad as the first. It was unbelievable how much Peter and I had to put up with the constant insult battles during school, but they were always entertaining, even though they were so juvenile.

"Boys!" Mr Potter chuckled. "As fun as it is to watch you both argue like this, I believe it's time to say goodbye for the summer."

Sighing, the two listened, the four of us bidding each other a good summer. We had all just started to go our separate ways when...

"Remus!" a voice called.

Turning back towards the train, I saw a flash of red sunning towards me. I had just turned around fully when arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Didn't think you could sneak off without saying goodbye, did you?" Lily giggled.

"Of course not." I grinned, hugging the red head. "Have fun in Egypt."

"Thanks! And I promise, I'll find you something there."

"No, don't be silly, Lils."

"Tough, you get no say. Have a nice summer, won't you."

"I will. You better owl."

"I promise. And we'll catch up on the train in September."

"Deal. Have a great summer, Lily."

"You too, Remus. Bye!"

"See ya!"

I watched as she ran off, back to her parents and scowling sister, Petunia. Even though I had never met her, I didn't like her...especially after what Lily told me about her. I turned back round to my friends – after waving to Lily, of course – to find James staring at me, eyes wide and mouth open like a fish.

"What do you expect, we're friends." I shrugged. "Don't worry; I'm working on changing her opinion of you."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" James beamed, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, you have. Many times. After I _helped you_ with homework."

James' grin grew, his hand ruffling my hair for a moment. This time, when we said goodbye, we all actually got to leave the station.

* * *

"So boys, how was the school year?" mum asked, as we were driving back home.

Sirius could never get enough of travelling by a muggle vehicle. He always looked so adorable when looking around, seeing that the size didn't change as you stepped inside.

"It was good, mum." I replied. "Think we're all glad that the exams are over."

"I would think so." dad chuckled. "How about you, Sirius?"

"Yeah, school was fine, Mr Lupin." Sirius replied, politely. "Boring as always, but James and I found ways to make more exciting."

I smiled at the tone of Sirius' voice as he spoke in front of my parents. He was always so polite, bless him. It was sweet really, since it was only ever with _my_ parents that he was like this. I couldn't help but let my hand slip between the barely-there-space between us and take his hand, gently squeezing it.

"Sirius, we've been through this." mum told him. "Just call us John and Renee, nor Mr or Mrs needed, dear."

"Sorry, force of habit, I guess, Mrs...I mean, Renee." Sirius blushed.

I couldn't help but laugh softly, which got me a small glare from Sirius in return. Not that it really worked, it just made him look like an angry puppy – unless he was really mad. I guess Sirius knew I was thinking of him as an angry puppy, considering he elbowed me in the side, gently.

* * *

When at the house, Sirius and I took our stuff up to my room. The last time Sirius had been in my room was during the Christmas holidays of forth year. It had changed since then. The once dark blue walls were now painted cream, with a thick horizontal dark blue strip trailing around all four walls, near the top; black carpet, ideal after transformations; floor to ceiling book case; many shelves; a small TV; a fairly large desk with a spinning chair; the usual bedroom furniture. For now – since Sirius was staying –, there were two beds in my room – one was mine, the other dad used magic to make, so Sirius didn't have to sleep on the floor. To make the room more me, I had pictures and books and parchment and notebooks all over the place. The pictures ranged from family members, to friends, to Sirius' drawings, to any paintings that I had bought/been given over the years. Books took up most of the shelves and book case, while the rest were filled by random little nick-knacks and a clock. Parchment, notebooks, pencils an quills were scattered across my desk, ink stains covering the desk top...just like at Hogwarts.

Sirius grinned when we stepped into my room, seeing the changes. He set his trunk by the bed he would be using as I sat mine by my desk – where it lived – before closing the door.

"This is very you, Rem." Sirius said. "I like it."

"So do I." I smiled, looking around.

Sirius stepped closer, pulling me towards him when he was in front of my, arms around my waist. Immediately, my arms were around his neck.

"So, when do you want to tell them, 'cause I'm fine with whenever." Sirius whispered.

I bit my lip, looking down.

"After dinner?" I asked. "Tell them earlier, hopefully they won't ask so many questions in one go."

"Ok then." he smiled, lifting my chin up and freeing my lip from between my teeth. "After dinner."

I nodded. I don't remember a time when I had been so nervous. I don't think I was this nervous for our OWLs! Sirius, noticing this, ended up pressing his lips against mine. My eyes closed as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all he needed to push his tongue into my mouth. I kept feeling these bursts of electricity course through my veins. It sounds cheesy, yes, but it was true none the less. Our tongues battled for dominance – a battle Sirius won, of course.

* * *

Throughout the whole of dinner, I was trying to keep calm. Trying not to it show that secretly I was shitting bricks. Well then again, not really secretly, since Sirius already knew about my internal freak out. I'm just glad he knew it was in my nature to worry so much, even when I knew everything would be fine. But, hey, I was a worrier, so sue me.

To be honest, I think I did well with trying to stay normal – well, as normal as I could get anyway. I had no idea how Sirius and I were going to bring this up, of course if he had his way Sirius would just come out with it and then drag me upstairs. While that actually sounded like a good idea, I don't think my parents would let us get that far upstairs.

"You ok?" Sirius whispered as we walked towards the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed. "You?"

"So-so, holding up better than you."

I gave him a small smile as we sat down on one of the sofas, Sirius sprawling out in the seat to my left.

"How do you want to do this?" he wondered.

"No idea." I sighed.

I scrubbed a hand over my face, feeling the new scar on my cheek from my last transformation. I dropped my hand, wincing slightly. I hated the feel of my scars, hated the look of them. The fact that one was so visible just made me feel sick.

"Stop it." Sirius told me. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"That's because you don't have it." I muttered.

"If I could take it from you, I would."

I smiled a little. He always said that, and he would always mean it. Even before we started going out, when he and the others found out about me being a werewolf, he was saying things like that.

"Love you, Pads." I whispered.

"Love you too, Moons." Sirius whispered, back.

"Well, finally!" mum laughed.

Shit!

* * *

Sirius and I froze, eyes widening. Slowly, I turned my head to the side and saw mum and dad standing behind the sofa. I felt the colour drain from my face as I turned back round to face Sirius. He had done the opposite, colour flooding his face to the point where he was rivalling the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. It was a nice change to my being the one blushing. Mum and dad laughed as they both took a seat on the sofa opposite Sirius and me, a coffee table the only thing in-between.

"So, when were you boys going to tell us about this?" dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now-ish." I mumbled. "How long have you known?"

"The whole time, sweetie." mum replied, smiling. "All six months."

"Actually, we've been together a year." Sirius added in, suddenly. "Well, a year and two days to be exact."

I placed my head in my hands, groaning slightly. Of course Sirius would say that, why wouldn't he?!

"Whoops." I heard him mutter.

"A year..." dad breathed. "Merlin, you've kept that quiet for quite a while."

"We were going to tell you." I insisted, still hiding my face. "I was just trying to figure out how to bring it up."

"It's fine, dear. James did warn us that we'd probably be surprised with how long you've been hiding this from us." mum said.

Slowly, I lifted my head out of my hands, looking at my parents for a moment before turning to Sirius.

"I'm going to kill, Prongs." Sirius and I hissed, simultaneously.

"Well, how about, while you decide how to kill one of your best friends, you tell us how you both _really_ met on the train."

Sirius and I looked to each other. I could feel the heat rising in my face, while Sirius just grinned.

"I will _gladly_ tell you M...John and Renee." Sirius beamed. "Well, you see..."

_**FLASHBACK – Sirius' POV – September 1** _ _**st** _ _**1971** _

_I walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. I didn't have to worry about my trunk, it was nice and safe in my pocket – shrinking charms were great! I was so glad to_ finally _be away from my 'family'. I sighed, looking around as people yelled and laughed. This would be a good year!_

" _OI! BLACK!" someone yelled._

_I turned around, looking the way I had just walked._

" _POTTER!" I grinned. "Hey, how's my favourite second cousin?"_

" _Dude, I'm your_ only _second cousin. But, I'm good. How does it feel to be away from the family from hell?"_

" _I don't want the summer to come! I want to stay as far away from them as possible."_

" _Don't blame you there, mate. Say, we still gunna act like we just met?"_

" _Depends who it's too. Anyway, how'd your mum take you leaving?"_

_James groaned, looking like a child throwing a tantrum._

" _She wouldn't let me go and she started to cry." James complained. "Dad had to rip her off me!"_

" _Next time that happens, make sure I'm around." I grinned._

" _No! Why would I do that?"_

" _Oh, don't be such a girl, Jamie."_

" _You're the girl! Your hair's longer than mine."_

" _Oh, shut it, mama's boy!"_

_It was safe to say that I only had seconds to start running._

_It was a good thing that I knew on jinx – the thing I call a 'mother' loved to throw them at me, so I knew a few –, it meant James was slowed down._

" _Get back here Black!" he called, as I ran down the corridor of the train, dodging people as I ran._

" _Make me, Potter!" I laughed._

_I ran as fast as I could, glancing into each and every compartment, looking for one that I could slip into. One that, preferably, had next to no one in there. Looks like I was running to the back of the train. It didn't take long before I came across a compartment. There was one person inside, sat by himself. Probably a first year like me. I raced into the compartment, slamming the door behind me, causing the boy sitting by the window to jump._

" _Sorry about that, running from my second cousin." I laughed. "He doesn't seem to like being jinxed."_

_I collapsed into the seat opposite the boy, taking note of his appearance. He was pale and peaky, with light brown hair – slightly longer and thicker than James'. His eyes were a mix of blue, green and brown, I couldn't tell which colour was more dominant. And how could I forget the scars. There was one going through his left eyebrow, one on his right cheek and another on his left – lower down –, a smaller one on the bridge of his nose, and another small one underneath the right side of his lip. I couldn't see if he had any others because of his clothes, but I wouldn't be surprised._

" _Sorry, I should introduce myself." I smiled, putting out my hand. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."_

" _Greek, meaning Dog Star." the boy replied, quietly while blushing, his voice hoarse, shaking my hand. "The Dog Star also known as_ _alpha Canis Majoris, which is the brightest star, named after the Egyptian God, Osiris."_

" _Yeah! How did you know that?! No one knows that!"_

" _I read a lot."_

" _Cool. What's your name? Are you a First Year like me?"_

_The boy placed the book he was reading – huh, didn't notice that – down on the seat beside him. His hands, like his face, were scared as well. I caught a glimpse at his wrist, a vertical cut starting from his wrist, disappearing underneath his brown hoodie._

" _I'm Remus Lupin, First Year." he told me. "Some people pronounce it Ray-mus like the Americans do; some pronounce it Ree-mus like the English. Personally, I prefer the American pronunciation, but I answer to both."_

" _Fair enough." I grinned. "Can you tell me something cool about your name? Like you did with mine?"_

" _Um...ok. Well, my name is Latin and has no immediate meaning. Though in Latin, Remus is what they call an oar, an oar being what you row a boat with. Remus is also the name of one of the mythical twins who founded Rome."_

" _Mythical?"_

" _Yeah. Like a fairy-tale, legendary."_

_I nodded._

" _How do you know all this?" I asked, amazed that someone my age knew all this._

" _I read a lot. Plus my dad likes things to do with history, so likes to get me involved sometimes. It's quite fascinating really; I love the books he finds." Remus replied, grinning, rushing a little, before bushing and going quiet. "Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes."_

" _It's fine. You know, I think you and I will be good friends, mate."_

" _Friends?"_

" _Yeah. Friends."_

_Remus grinned, widely, still blushing. Yeah, we'd be great friends._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Remus' POV** _

"...James and Peter joined us later on, and you kind of know the story from there." Sirius finished.

It was always embarrassing hearing storied from when you were younger. Especially if you were me. At least the stories my friends shared could never be as bad as the ones my parents had on me.

"Oh, how sweet." mum sighed.

"You always did like your books, son." dad chuckled. "Couldn't separate you from them. Still can't in fact."

"Ok, now. One more question and then we'll save the rest for tomorrow."

Sirius and I nodded. To be honest, I just wanted to go upstairs and bury my head into my pillows and die of embarrassment.

"Go on..." I said, cautiously.

"How did this happen?" mum grinned, gesturing at Sirius and I.

Sirius and I looked to each other again. Seeing his expression, I knew he wanted to be the story teller again.

"Go ahead." I sighed, making a sweeping motion with my hand.

"Ok, so, it was last year..."

_**FLASHBACK – Sirius POV – summer after Forth Year** _

_Remus, Peter and I were staying round James' for the holidays. Well, technically, that was a lie. We were actually going camping with James and his parents for the summer! Remus – being the only one besides James' parents to have actually been camping – had been nominated to help Mr and Mrs Potter set up. Luckily the campsite was a wizarding one so, if need be, we could get James' parents to use magic for us. Score!_

_Anyway, James, Peter and I were down by this lake having a swim like we do at Hogwarts. Just swimming about in the sun. It was boring without Remus; he always had something to say. Contrary to popular belief, Remus was a hug part of the Marauders...he was the brains and heart behind it all. God, I sounded like a love sick puppy! What made it worse was when Remus turned up I practically jumped out of the lake, shook off like a dog and sat under the tree – all before he actually came close enough to see us._

_"Moony! You've finally joined us." James grinned. "Where've you been, mate?"_

_"I was helping your mum and dad." Remus replied._

_"Aw, aren't you a good little prefect."_

_"You can't use that. We're not in school."_

_"Oh, shut up Mr-I-know-everything!"_

_"On the contrary, I don't know everything."_

_James scoffed, while Remus just rolled his eyes at him, and shoved back into the water. For someone as light as James was, he made an almighty splash. I couldn't stifle the laugh that built in my throat, especially after seeing the satisfied grin on Remus' face._

_James didn't dry off for a couple of hours, which was highly amusing, since we couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. Plus, his parents refused to use a spell, since he did it to himself. That made it so much better. After James' parents had refused to use magic to help him dry off, we ended up going back to the river to sit on the bank._

_"Doing this reminds me of Hogwarts." I sighed, leaning back against a tree._

_"Yeah, but it's better, because no school." James agreed._

_"And thank fuck for that."_

_James and I just continued to chat, our conversation having no point to it what so ever. At points, my line of sight would drift over to Remus, watching as his mind drifted off into space. James shifted slightly, where he was sitting when something caught my eye._

" _Hey Prongs, what's that?" I asked, gesturing behind him._

_James turned around, moving some leaves out of the way. What was that?_

" _Oi, Wormtail, get Moony, would ya!" James called, over his shoulder._

_I didn't hear what Peter said to Remus or vice versa. I was more focused on what was on the tree James had been leaning against. But it seemed like James was listening._

_"Hey, Moony?" James called._

_"Yeah." Remus called back._

_"What's this?"_

_I heard movement behind me, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see Remus leaning forward, using my shoulder to keep himself from falling face first onto the ground._

_"Moony, wanna explain?" I asked, looking, as well as sounding, confused._

_There was a carving on the tree. A carving that had my Moony's name. What the fuck?! The carving read:_

**Bayley Cayden Danvers**

**and**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Saturday, 29th July 1972**

_"Oh, that! Well, three years ago..." Remus started._

_"Remus!" someone called._

_Turning around, I a boy around the age of sixteen came running towards us. He was at least a head taller than all of us, was slightly tanned and had bright blonde hair._

_"Bayley!" Remus beamed, hugging him, not speaking again until they pulled back. "Bloody hell, how are you?"_

_"I'm great, man. How are you?" 'Bayley' grinned._

_"I'm brilliant, absolutely brilliant."_

_"Good to hear."_

_"How are the kids?"_

_KIDS?! Did Remus have kids with this guy?! At FIFTEEN YEARS OLD?! The fuck?!_

_"They're alright, just the same as always. So, what are you doing here?" Bayley grinned_

_"Camping, with my mates." Remus smiled._

_Bayley looked where Remus gestured – behind him – to find James, Peter and I standing there. I was not at all happy at how this was turning out, and apparently Bayley found our expressions funny. Remus turned around so he was facing us, and Bayley flung his arm around Remus' shoulders in a very me-like fashion._

_"So, what are you doing here, Bay?" Remus asked when Bayley had stopped laughing._

_"The guys and I thought it would be fun to go camping. They put me in charge of all the 'difficult' bits." Bayley replied._

_"So, all of it."_

_"Pretty much, yeah, but we're leaving the day after tomorrow. You know, I'm quite surprised that your mum and dad let you come."_

_"We're here with James' parents, that's why."_

_Bayley looked lost then. Like...like a lost puppy! No! That was my thing!_

_"Oh, right, sorry." I said, before turning to my friends and gesturing to each one in turn. "Guys this is Bayley, Bayley this is Sirius, James and Peter."_

_"Oh, so you're the friends I've heard so much about." Bayley grinned. "It's nice to meet you all. And, hey, thanks for helping him with his...um..."_

_"Fury little problem?" Peter asked._

_"No problem, we're happy to do it." James said._

_"Even if Remus gets all weird about it." I added, looking at Remus. "Seriously mate, you need to stop that. We're going to be helping you out for a_ _long_ _time, so you better get used to it."_

_Remus' face lit up like a Christmas tree then, glowing as red as the reindeer things nose in that muggle Christmas song._

_"Ray's always been like that, it was even worse when we were kids." Bayley said._

_Ray? What the hell? What kind of nickname was Ray? Moony was better. Moony suited Remus more._

_"Ok, Bay, you said you would stop bringing that up!" Remus protested._

_"I did? Well Ray, I guess I lied." Bayley smirked._

_"Bastard."_

_"No, my parents were married before I was born, and still are in fact."_

_"You're not funny."_

_"Really, because I think I'm hilarious."_

_I could have kissed Remus right there and then when he hit that guy round the back of the head. But that wouldn't be a good idea. It was obvious they were together._

_"Git." Bayley muttered._

_"What a shame." Remus replied, sarcastically._

_Suddenly someone called Bayley's name, meaning he had say goodbye and run off, back the way he came. Thank God! James, Peter and I just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. I felt like I had just be punched in the gut and cut into tiny little pieces._

_"What?" Remus asked, innocently._

_For the rest of the day I was in a not-so-good mood, but I tried to hide it from James' parents and Remus. But, who the fuck was that dude?! What kind of name is_ _Bayley_ _?! And why did he say_ _kids_ _?! James and Peter already knew that I had a thing for Remus,_ _hell_ _, they knew before I did! James was actually trying to get me to do something, on this camping trip. I was thinking of maybe taking his advice and jump straight in, but then_ _Bayley_ _showed up. This really sucked._

_"Pads, stop looking like Remus just killed your puppy." James told me, as we sat in one of the 'bedrooms' in the tent, while Remus helped James' mum with dinner._

_"Kind of hard to do when I'm the puppy he killed." I muttered, quietly._

_James sighed, but I didn't know if it was because of what I had said, or because I wasn't cheering up._

_"Maybe I shouldn't bother." I said. "I mean, he's with that Bayley dude."_

_"What makes you think that?" Peter asked._

_"Oh, come on! I can't be the only one that thinks they weren't acting like friends usually do around each other."_

_There was a moment of silence._

_"He does have a point, Wormy." James mumbled._

_"Just my luck!" I moaned._

_"Don't worry mate, we'll come up with something."_

_"And why do you think that, Prongs?"_

_"Because_ _we_ _are three of the Marauders! Coming up with pranks and plans is what we do!"_

_"Then what do you suggest we do?"_

_James ended up giving me this massive plan that he had apparently been saving for Lily, saying that if I changed a few thing around for Remus then it should work a treat. I wasn't too sure it would. That's why he spent the next fifteen minutes trying to persuade me, and still was when Remus suddenly appeared._

_"Come on you three, get moving." Remus grinned._

_"Why?" James asked, slightly taken aback._

_"Well, unless you want to starve..."_

_That was enough to get James and Peter running from the 'room'. It was a good thing Remus moved out of the way just in time; otherwise he would be a Remus pancake. He just laughed at the two, shaking his head, as they tore through the tent towards the kitchen. I, on the other hand, was still sitting on the bed._

_"Sirius, you alright?" Remus asked, his smile dropping._

_"Huh?" I asked glumly, before looking up and changing my tone and expression. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Guess I'm just a bit tired, ya know."_

_"Oh, ok. But if you want to talk..."_

_"Yeah, I know, I know where you are. Now come on, I've starved."_

_"You always say that."_

_"Because it's always true."_

_Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning, sighing all the time. I didn't know what time it was, but at some point there was a knock at my door._

_"Sirius? Are you still up?" Remus whispered._

_I winced slightly, sitting up. He probably heard me._

_"Yeah, come on in Moony." I replied, quietly._

_I nodded at the bed, gesturing for his to sit down, which he did gingerly, facing the centre, legs crossed. For a few minutes, he just looked at me. I wasn't going to push him to tell me why he was in my 'room'. That was the worst thing you could do with him._

_"Are you ok?" Remus asked._

_"_ _You_ _come into my room, in the middle of the night, and_ _you're_ _asking if_ _I'm_ _alright." I chuckled, nervously. "Pretty sure it should be the other way around."_

_"Sirius, come on. You've been acting weird for hours. Just tell me what's wrong."_

_And that's when I couldn't hold back anymore. I launched forward and kissed him, pulling back slowly, sitting back against the pillows. His eyes were wide, mouth open slightly. I couldn't move. Sure, I've wanted that for so long, but... Oh Merlin, wow._

_"Ok, looks like I've taken James advice." I muttered, before talking to him. "I like you, Remus, have done for a while now. James and Pete knew_ _way_ _before I did, and it's just scared me. But it made sense you know. And I was going to do something while we were here camping, but then that Bayley dude showed up, and you mentioned kids, and you're names were caved in that tree. And I just felt..."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Remus interrupted. "First of all, before we get into any of the other stuff, are you saying you got jealous of my_ _cousin_ _?"_

_"Your... What?!"_

_"Bayley's my cousin. His dad is my mum's brother. The 'kids' I asked about were his siblings Seth, Grace and Tauriel. It's easier than saying all of their names, or saying the twins and Tauriel."_

_"Bayley's your cousin."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then what's with those weird nicknames?"_

_"First of all, you, James, Pete and I have weird nicknames for each other two. Second of all, Bayley calls me Ray because he pronounces my name Ray-mus, the way the Americans do; I told you about that when we first met. I call him Bay, because...well, I just always have."_

_"Oh... Your_ _cousin_ _!"_

_Remus laughed, nodding. Groaning slightly, I let myself fall face first into the covers, head next to his knee._

_"Don't laugh at me." I complained, poking his leg, turning my head to the side so I could look at him._

_"I can't help it." Remus chuckled._

_I made this deep noise that just rumbled out of my mouth. Well, now I was embarrassed. I kept poking him though. So he started poking me back. We just sat/lay there and kept poking each other for a while, just laughing every now and then, until I stopped._

_"You...um...you didn't tell me what you thought of my, eugh, confession." I muttered, quietly, nervously, sitting up._

_Remus rolled his eyes ever so slightly, because and leant forward ever so slightly, pressing my lips back against his, eyes closed. Liked me, he stayed there for a few seconds before, slowly, pulling back._

_"Does that give you any idea of what I think?" he asked, grinning._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – Remus' POV** _

"...So, yeah." Sirius finished.

Dad found this very funny. As in so-funny-whatever-your-drinking-gets-snorted-out-of-your-nose funny. But then he would. At least mum had the decency to... Oh, wait, not. Mum was the same as dad.

"I think that's our cue to leave." I mumbled. "Come on, Pads. Night mum, night dad."

Before anything else could be said, I grabbed Sirius' hand and practically ran upstairs, closing and locking my door once inside my bedroom.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed, burying my head into my pillows, groaning.

"I'm going to _kill_ James!" I yelled into my pillows, the words coming out muffled.

Sirius chuckled. I could hear him moving around before I felt my bed dip.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Sirius told me, the grin evident in his voice. "It could have been a lot worse, Rem. They could have not accepted it. So I think we could forgive Prongs this once, since he did help us tell your parents.

He had a point. He really did.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

"Didn't." he chuckled. "I just know to tell you the truth to get you to stop freaking out."

"You're amazing and I love you."

Sirius beamed, dragging me into a sitting position before manoeuvring me onto his lap. Sirius' arms were around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my arms wrapping around his neck, as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all Sirius needed to push his tongue into my mouth. After a while, we slowly pulled back, resting our foreheads together.

"Love you too, Rem." he breathed. "But you're more amazing."

" _Oh, you boys are adorable!"_ I heard through the door.

"MUM!" I yelled.

Sirius just couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
